Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a water treatment and purification system, and more particularly to a modular water treatment and purification system.
Description of the Related Art
Water treatment, purification, and sanitation are used in various water venues and applications, e.g., swimming pools, hot tubs, plunge pool, aquariums, and others, for maintain healthy conditions and water clarity and preventing the transmission of diseases. Sanitation methods includes filtration to remove pollutants and disinfection to kill microorganisms, including bacteria, fungi, and algae. To achieve the various goals of water sanitation, a variety of components may be needed, including various harsh chemicals which have environmental and health risks. There is a need for a system and method for the deployment of a water sanitation system with a variety of materials.